wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Karazhan
Kategoria:LokacjeKategoria:Instancje thumb|Karazhan - wieża [[Medivha]] Karazhan, wieża z kości słoniowej (Ivory Tower), jest opuszczoną twierdzą zlokalizowaną w południowej części Deadwind Pass. Wieża jest najbardziej znana dzięki swojemu ostatniemu mieszkańcowi, którym był Medivh, ostatni Strażnik Tirisfal. Po tym jak Medivh został zamordowany przez armię Stormwind, wieża sama zapięczętowała swoje wejście przed resztą świata. Ale ostatnio Karazhan ponownie się obudził - zło przejęło nad nim kontrolę, korytarze roją się od duchów i demonów...obecność Medivha wciąż można wyczuć, nawet dekady po jego śmierci. __TOC__ Główne informacje thumb|Mapa instancji Karazhan * Instancja jest wielka, można tam spotkać 12 bossów i 22 różnych NPC. * Instancja nie będzie wymagała (po wprowadzeniu patcha 2.4) aby każdy członek raidu posiadał The Master's Key, który uzyskuje się z ciągu zadań (nareszcie tylko jedna osoba w raidowym party musi posiadać klucz). * Oto bossowie niezbędni do pokonania: Moroes, Opera Event, Curator i Chess Event. Walka z pozostałymi zależy od wyboru. Wejście na skróty * Killing the Shade of Aran makes a teleport to his room available from Berthold the Doorman. * Karazhan has a side entrance. When climbing the tower to the right of the main entrance (across the small creek), the stairs lead to a bridge and to a door which unlocks after the Opera Event has been cleared. Some trash can be bypassed by using the side entrance right after the Opera Event. * Medivh's staff - Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian can be used to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. * There is a servants' entrance from the mezzanine above the ballroom that leads to the broken stairway. This door must be opened from the stairway side. While this doesn't help for initial clearing, it can shorten the run back if you need to stop at the blacksmith to repair. Or if you use the back door to enter and kill Nightbane and want to get back to the doorman to port up to Aran's room. Sprzedawcy i naprawa * Koren (The Blacksmith), next to Attumen the Huntsman, will repair gear for players who are Honored with Violet Eye. He also sells some epic Blacksmithing recipes (frost resistance gear). Near him is Calliard who wanders around, babbling how evil Midnight and her owner are. * Outside of the Gamesman's Hall (before the Chess Event) is Ythyar, a reagent and The Consortium rep reward vendor who can also repair gear. Historia Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of the Eastern Kingdoms on Azeroth. Existing long before Medivh inhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now resides within its walls. During the first war the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his steward Moroes, his cook Cook, and his then-apprentice Khadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. It is said many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. Much of the story from this era is presented in the novel The Last Guardian. Recently, despite Medivh's absence, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern — the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass — but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Sprzeczności In The Last Guardian, Karazhan is described as being an isolated tower, there's no mention of any village around the tower's base. Quite the contrary in fact. Medivh is described as a hermit, rarely taking visitors into Karazhan, yet in World of Warcraft, it seems he held a banquet with many, many guests who, at some point, became undead. It also seems contrary to Medivh's character to have a harem inside Karazhan, yet that's exactly what we find in the Maiden of Virtue's area. We can only assume they were not undead and demons all along. It is possible Prince Malchezaar brought them with him, but it seems an odd thing to do. Another possibility is that an unknown tennant of Karazhan, or even the original builder or owner made use of these features. "Less than ghosts but more than memories, these were nothing less than pieces of the past that had become unstuck from the flow of time." "Such hauntings were common even in the days when Karazhan was inhabited, though now, stripped of control (and the madness) of their master, they had become more brazen. Yet these shards of the past belonged here..." Selected Quotes from "The Last Guardian" Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com